


In God We Trust

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Series: Reflections on the Past [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Margaret Scully Anguish.  It's basically Mrs Scully reflecting on Dana's life her own and her families.  NO MSR, NO VIOLENCE, NO SWEARING.  Only relationships involved are Scully family and Mulder's relationship to the family. There are a few assumptions based on what I have seen on the show and other fanfic.





	In God We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:- All the characters and situations of the X-files television program are the creation and property of Chris Carter, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. Please comments with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly.
> 
> SPOILERS:- Set in the Second season. One Breath

Margaret Scully sat at the bed of her daughter. Even though her wishes had been stated and witnessed, she still couldn't believe she had to do as was wished. Losing family was hard but it was harder on you when it was your child. 

Dana was free willed no matter what Bill and she had wanted, their two daughters would choose for themselves. In most families it was the sons who were difficult, but in their family it was the daughters. One goes off doesn't really communicate with the family. The other goes into law enforcement. 

Maybe not finding her would have been easier, at least then you held that small hope of finding her alive. But not knowing was just as bad, never having the rest of knowledge. Now she would die. 

It was hard for Margaret. She had just lost her husband. Why did it seem death had decided to take up residence on her door step? 

Why couldn't her children have children and have safe jobs? No. Sure Bill Jr. had children but he was with Navy. Melissa takes off doing who knows what. Dana goes into the FBI. Charles was the only one relatively safe. Now one of her daughters wouldn't know the joys of having children. 

What would happen? She hoped Bill would be there to take care of their little girl. 

It would be funny if it were not so serious that Melissa, had only come back due to Dana's illness or experience. How did somebody describe what had happened? Anyway, Melissa had return to the family due to Dana and now she was staying near  
to her. For which Margaret was glad for. 

She had finally met Dana's partner. In the short time though it seemed like years since Dana disappeared, she had gotten to know Fox very well. He was a sweet man, very troubled, yet gentle in nature. She was upset, yet not surprised that he had failed to turn up while the doctors unhooked Dana. Probably a combination of feeling guilty and not feeling like family. Dana's brothers had turned up that day, though it was strange that most of the family was there and he never meet them all. 

Nobody was to blame at all that was the hardest part. She couldn't be angry or seek justice against a killer, for none existed as she knew it. The man that was responsible was dead. 

Fox and she had both been wrong, yet right when they had gone to pick up the grave stone. He was right that it been too soon, for now Dana's body would go under it. 

Margaret had hope that her daughter would live. But her nature was pessimistic, Bill had been the optimist. How she could have used her husband today. 

Margaret got up and headed for the chapel. Unlike Melissa, she wanted to do her praying the conventional way, maybe the priest would be there so she could talk to him. Maybe later Fox would come and she could talk to him too.


End file.
